


Taste

by insomni_writing



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Trying to compete with the shadows of a stranger, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomni_writing/pseuds/insomni_writing
Summary: Loving Lee Donghyuck was sour.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Taste

“I’m not like her, am I?”

When he kissed you, there was always an aftertaste of his love, a tingle on your tongue. His lips were so bittersweet as he held you.

“Of course not, no. You’re better. So much better.”

Loving Donghyuck was sour. When his lips traced yours, hurried and distracted, his fingers played with yours, fumbling in the dark; and when his body warmed yours, pressing heavily onto your chest, and his words would ring in your ears, a wrong note played so right. He painted your life with the colors of the night, leaving tracks and strokes where they shouldn’t be. You welcomed it all, embraced it even when it felt like a puzzle piece out of place. A flower not meant to survive when watered with the salt of your tears.

So you pretended not to listen when her name slipped past his lips as his warm breath hit your neck, not to notice the way he traced marks on your skin that weren’t there, showed you affection the stars didn’t destine for you.

As you looked at him in the dark, you saw a silhouette return, so strange and unlike you, trapped in the reflection of his eyes. You knew no matter how much of himself he gave you, how much you tried to make the wrong pieces fit, you’d never have his heart. And yet your own continued to readily dance underneath the palm of his hand.

Loving Donghyuck was _sour._

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short but i hope someone will enjoy this anyway... feedback would be really appreciated!


End file.
